


Take Me by the Hand

by tiraskeeperofgenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiraskeeperofgenesis/pseuds/tiraskeeperofgenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector is returning to school once again. This, of course, is suspicious to Ryoga. He decides to ask Yuma to walk him there and hopefully keep him out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me by the Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr.
> 
> Original Note: "I wrote this some time ago and finally got around to editing it today. I absolutely love foilshipping, so I was bound to post it at some point. "

Yuma was glad when Vector had finally decided to return to their school. So, of course when Ryoga asked him to walk him to school on his first day, he became excited at the prospect. Though Ryoga also told the younger boy to make sure Vector doesn’t get himself into any trouble. Yuma didn’t think too much about that. Vector probably won’t cause that much trouble, right?

Yuma did everything in his power to make sure he was up early that day. He even borrowed a few alarm clocks from around the house. After all, waking up late would ruin Yuma’s plan for that day. He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed some random food to eat on the way there and headed towards the mansion.

He arrived there with plenty of time to spare. Honestly, this was a rare occurrence for him to be early for once. Yuma could barely keep himself still. Excitement seems to flow through his veins. However, he managed to push it aside long enough to walk to the door and knock. As the door opened, he was met with the sight of a slightly confused blue haired girl. Yuma didn’t expect Rio to answer the door despite knowing very well that she lives here. She quickly composed herself and smiled at Yuma.

"Hello, Yuma. What brings you here this early in the morning?” Yuma was shocked at her question. He had thought Ryoga would tell the others he was coming here today. He was assured by the purple haired boy that Vector knew why he was here. Though he guessed it didn’t matter too much. Yuma could ask him about that some other time.

"Vector and I are walking to school together." Her eyebrows raised in response to this. Rio crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. "Shark asked me to keep an eye on him, but I think it’s good he’s going back to school!” Rio sighed at this and stepped aside to let Yuma inside. He glanced around, but still Yuma doesn’t understand the layout. It’s too large and the directions are somewhat confusing still. Rio sighs and shakes her head.

"I should really make Ryoga take Vector to school himself.” She seemed to be talking to herself. After a moment, she turned to the boy standing next to her. "I’m sorry for the trouble my brother caused you. Though since you’re here already, he and Vector are upstairs. Don’t worry, they shouldn’t be too hard to find.” With that, she walked away to an unknown corridor muttering something about stupid boys.

Yuma started towards the stairs that were luckily in his line of sight. The stairs turned out to be larger than he expected. It took a few minutes for him to reach the top. Though he still is wondering how he is going to find them. The second floor was just as big and confusing as the first. In an instant, Rio’s words suddenly made so much sense.

"Get your lazy ass up! You are not going to be late on your first day!” The shout was then followed by a large thump. Yuma quickly found the door he was looking for. As he peeked inside he saw the purple haired boy standing beside a bed and the redhead lying on the floor with an unpleasant look on his face. Ryoga aggressively threw the blanket back on the bed. Vector slowly sat up and scowled at the boy standing above him.

"Don’t you get tired of throwing me out of bed every morning?” The redhead continued to glare at Ryoga, not even noticing the other boy standing at his bedroom door. The purple haired boy headed towards the door and turned back at Vector.

"Maybe if you’d wake up at normal hours like the rest of us, I wouldn’t have to,” Ryoga answered nonchalantly. Stepping outside of the room, he turned to Yuma. “Thanks for coming here today. If he causes you any trouble at all, be sure to tell me.” He placed a hand on the other boy’s shoulder as if to wish him good luck before walking in the direction of the stairs. Yuma walked inside the room intent on greeting Vector, but the redhead stood up and walked out of the room with the school uniform in his hands. The younger boy settled on sitting on the edge of the bed to await the other boy’s return.

He almost didn’t notice the redhead pass him by, fully dressed toting along a school bag. Vector was looking suspiciously smug at the moment. Yuma thought about questioning him right then and there, but Vector swiftly grabbed his hand and led him out of the house with ease. He was pulled into a run as they reached the sidewalk. The redhead dragged him along at this pace until they found themselves a few blocks away from the old mansion.

"What are you-” Vector cut him off with a smirk he hasn’t seen in some time now. Now Yuma really wanted to know what he did and how screwed they were right now. Even if he’s changed, it wouldn’t surprise Yuma if the other boy still pulled tricks on people sometimes. He wasn’t too happy with the answer he received from the redhead.

"Let’s just say I hope a certain purple haired somebody has a taste for sour cream.” Yuma simply shook his head as Vector’s smirk became even wider. He grasped Yuma’s hand tighter before opening his mouth once more. “For old times sake, how would you like to take one of my shortcuts, Yuma-kun?” Obviously Vector was joking with him. He simply wanted an interesting response out of the other boy. The redhead didn’t know what to do when Yuma intertwined their fingers and said,

"That’s fine by me. I trust you, Vector.” Vector was taken aback by this. He couldn’t help but to turn away before blood involuntarily rushed to his cheeks. The redhead was once again made aware of their close proximity. He didn’t want to admit how much Yuma had jumbled up his thoughts. Vector found that his own words barely managed to escape his lips.

"I was joking, idiot…” Hand in hand they both continued on their way to school, not even caring that they would be late if they kept going at this speed. Neither particularly cared, as they were enjoying walking together. Time seemed to move slower for them in that moment.

However, they were both startled by a loud scream of Vector’s name in the distance. They began to run as fast as they could after that warning. Even so, both remained in high spirits as they avoided certain doom. Not even the detention they received for being late, once again, was enough to ruin that. Even if Vector spent half of it glaring at Rio for being unfair. Still, Yuma wouldn’t mind repeating the events of this day once more if it meant spending more time with the other boy.


End file.
